


Holy Shit You're Real

by thefriendlymushroom



Series: Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts Imagines [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, fangirl!reader, romance if you squint or want to interpret it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendlymushroom/pseuds/thefriendlymushroom
Summary: Request from a prompt list: "Holy shit you're real."





	Holy Shit You're Real

**Author's Note:**

> also found here https://kaylaxwrites.tumblr.com/post/159991673231/holy-shit-youre-real-newt-and-reader

            Your favorite author of all time was visiting your local bookstore and you could not be any more excited. Newt Scamander, author of the one and only _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , was visiting your city, your favorite bookstore, and you were going to get his autograph! You could hardly believe this was happening.

            Clutching your _Fantastic Beasts_ copy close to your chest, you began making your way to the book signing. As usual, you cut through the woods next to your house. The short cut easily cut your trip to the bookstore in half. You knew the trail by heart, so you weren’t focusing too much on to where you were going. At least until someone screamed out at you from behind the bushes.

            “Don’t move! Stay where you are!” he cried.

            You instantly froze, extremely confused and a tad bit terrified. “What’s—what’s going on?” you asked.

            The man said nothing to answer your question, only sushed you as he carefully stepped towards you. He reached towards you shoulder, grabbing something there. “You had a Bowtruckle on you,” he said, pulling his arms back, cradling a small stick-like animal in his arms. “I don’t know how he got here or where his home tree is.”

            You stared at the man, confused and somewhat awed. “Wait…you’re—you’re—you’re Newt Scamander! Holy shit, you’re real!”

            “Very much so,” he replied, focusing on the creature in his hand.

            “Oh, my god,” you muttered to yourself, walking around in a small circle. “Oh, my god.” You didn’t even know what to do, what to say. What do you say when you unexpectedly meet your favorite author? Your hero? The one who inspired you to become a magizoologist yourself? You found yourself in front of him again. “Hi,” you said, holding out your hand for him to shake. “I’m Y/N. Y/N L/N.”

            “Newt Scamander, nice to meet you.” He grinned at you and you could have died right then.

            You tried not to freak out too much when he grabbed your hand. “N-Nice to meet you too.”

            Newt then swung his briefcase around and set in on the ground. He opened it up and then stepped into it, Bowtruckle in hand. You were confused until he began sinking down as if going down a set of stairs. _Oh, an undetectable extension charm_ , you thought. You looked around for a moment. _Do I follow him down or…?_ You question was answered when Newt’s head reappeared and he motioned for you to come down with him.

            Going down the steps, you found yourself in a little homey shack. Papers were strewn everywhere. You assumed Newt did most of his work here.

            Newt was sitting at a desk, the Bowtruckle walking on the tabletop and exploring its surroundings. “Come sit,” Newt said, sliding a chair over for you. “I’m just going to give this guy a once over to see if everything’s okay. Then we can find his tree.”

            You moved to look over Newt’s shoulder as he attended to the little animal. Newt made sure none of Bowtruckle’s limbs or branches were damaged and checked it over twice for any diseases that could be harmful to his colony.

            “Is he okay?” you asked, after a few moments.

            “I think he’ll be just fine,” Newt replied. “I’m just not sure how he got far from his tree and attached to you.”

            You hummed in wonder, wandering around the small little cabin he had. “This is an excellent work of magic you’ve got here, Mr. Scamander.” You were amazed at what he had created in his little case.

            “Oh, there’s more to it.”

            You spun around to face him, excited. “There is?”

            “Where else do you think I keep all my creatures? Oh, and here”—he walked over to you and placed the Bowtruckle on your shoulder—“this little guy has been wanting to get back to you.”

            “Aw, he has?” you laughed.

            “Come on,” he said, walking to the door of the shack. He opened it and light momentarily blinded you. Newt stepped through the door and you soon followed. You knew magic could perform incredible feats, but this… _this_ was the most incredible thing you had ever seen.

            “How big is this place?” you asked.

            “I’ve never checked the dimensions, to be quite honest. I just extend the area when I need a new enclosure.”

            You darted over to a small Grindylow pond. “How many creatures do you have here?”

            “Maybe a dozen or so species, so several dozen overall.”

            “This is amazing…” You wandered around a bit more until you checked your watch. “Oh, Newt! Your book signing is in five minutes!”

            Newt’s eyes widened and he hurried to the shack. You followed him through and up the ladder, breathing in the fresh air once you were out of the case. The two of you sped-walked to the bookstore, hoping to make it there on time. No one would be too upset—Newt _was_ some sort of a celebrity—but he did like to be on time. You soon found yourselves outside of the bookshop. Some patrons began jumping in excitement when they saw Newt from the window.

            You looked up at Newt. “See you inside?” you asked.

            Newt nodded. As you turned, he stopped you. “Ah—um…wait for me after the event? To find that Bowtruckle’s tree?”

            You grinned. “I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting requests! Send 'em my way!


End file.
